Muéstrame algo real
by Aylin Seren
Summary: Primer código femenino de la paz: nunca te fijes en el ex novio de tu amiga. Segundo código femenino de la paz: nunca poses tu mirada en el ex novio de tu enemiga. Tercer código femenino de la paz: nunca ames a tu mejor amigo románticamente. ¿Error de Bella? Tres códigos rotos al mismo tiempo.


**Disclaimer: **Stephenie es la madre de los personajes y la trama es mía... y todo lo que no hayan leído en la saga.**  
**

* * *

**Un empujón**

_Estoy cansada de tanta conversación, muéstrame algo real_

**.**

Parece cliché que una mujer tenga un mejor amigo y se enamore de él; es de película que la chica tímida se fije en el capitán del equipo de fútbol o tener de amor platónico al primo o hermano de tu amiga. Lamentablemente y sin poder evitarlo uno de esos típicos casos me pasó a mí.

»Primer código femenino de la paz: nunca te fijes en el ex novio de tu amiga.

»Segundo código femenino de la paz: nunca poses tu mirada en el ex novio de tu enemiga.

»Tercer código femenino de la paz: nunca ames a tu mejor amigo románticamente.

_Error_ de Bella: tercer código irreversiblemente roto desde dos de nuestros diez años de conocernos, le sigue el segundo código roto por ser el ex de la que se cree mi enemiga y para rematar mi estúpida suerte, el primer código queda irremediablemente roto también si esa enemiga fue una linda amiga hasta hace cuatro años.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuándo mis hormonas despertaron? En la agradable y placentera sensación de besar, abrazar y confiar en ese idiota. Porque si alguien alborotó a mis controladas e inocentes hormonas, fue exclusiva responsabilidad de él.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y a sonar despacio bajo mi almohada, apagué rápidamente la alarma y lo dejé encima de mi estómago. Volvió a vibrar y a sonar y abrí el mensaje que llegaba todas las mañanas, el latido de mi corazón aumentó considerablemente como todas las veces: _ridículamente_.

**Buenos días mi dormilona. Pasaré por ti en un rato. Besos.**

—_Besos_ —dije como si se tratara de un improperio.

Caminé hacia el baño arrastrando mis pies como un típico lunes de todas las semanas. Desde los cuatro años levantándome temprano hasta los ¿veintitrés o veinticuatro? Después trabajar y seguir escuchando ese maldito despertador por las mañanas sin ser directamente proporcional con el merecido descanso.

Qué horrible realidad.

—¡Bella, si no bajas a desayunar yo misma te haré llegar tarde al instituto! —gritó mi madre seguramente desde las escaleras.

Apuré el paso en busca de mi mochila y bajé casi corriendo hasta la cocina. Renée era capaz de cumplir su inocente amenaza. Tenía quince minutos hasta que mi chofer pasara por mí, así que comí medianamente rápido.

—¿Pasará por ti otra vez? —preguntó fingiendo un tono casual, sabía perfectamente a quién se refería. Asentí masticando—. ¿No tienes dinero para gasolina?

—Mi auto está bien, mamá —respondí.

—Entonces úsalo, Isabella —replicó mirándome seriamente—. Desde mañana no vendrá a buscarte.

—Sí, mamá.

No lo odiaba, o eso me había dicho cuando le pregunté. Creo que como madre sólo se preocupaba por mi salud mental. La que ya está mostrando síntomas anormales. Oí dos bocinazos y levantarme demasiado rápido me delató aún más, al despedirme de ella supe que debía decirle a mi chofer que ya no podría llevarme más.

Subí a su auto escapando de la lluvia. Su típica sonrisa torcida atontaba mis reacciones, lo saludé con ese beso en la mejilla que hacía que él moviera su rostro dándomelo en la boca. Desde la cuarta o quinta vez dejé de regañarlo o enojarme. Pero eso iba a cambiar.

—¿Tuviste problemas con tu cama?

—No como lo hubiese querido, ¿por qué vas tan lento? —curioseé dándome cuenta que este no era su estilo—. ¿Estás enfermo o algo?

—No voy lento, voy normal —rebatió y aceleró más—, pero si quieres un poco de adrenalina a estas horas, te lo daré —aceleró aún más con esa socarrona sonrisita. No dije nada hasta que estacionó a un lado de Alice.

—Deberías dejar de tomar todo tan literal, Edward —fingí molestia.

—¿Lo hago?

—A veces.

—De acuerdo, mañana conduciré con prudencia —se disponía a bajar y decidí interrumpirlo.

—Sobre mañana… —se detuvo mirándome—, usaré mi auto.

—¿Por qué? Puedo pasar por ti, sabes que no me molesta —dijo con sinceridad, odiaba negarle algo, pero más odiaba que mamá se molestara con nosotros, porque ella tenía razón en un punto.

—Lo sé, de verdad agradezco que lo hagas, pero —intenté disculparme no haciéndolo sentir mal— Renée no quiere y prefiero no tener problemas —concluí diciendo la verdad.

Bien, ahora tenía un punto más para llegar al cielo al ser sincera. Él asintió suspirando, desde que había terminado con Jessica y nuestra amistad volvió a la normalidad, se podría decir que nos habíamos acercado aún más. _Literalmente_. Nos veíamos desde que pasaba por mí hasta que iba a dejarme unas horas más tarde a casa, incluso los fines de semana me llamaba.

La idea no le agradó, por supuesto.

—¿También quiere que deje de hablarte o mirarte?

Se bajó cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Estaba molesto injustamente, nos veríamos todo el día de igual manera, ¿cuál era el motivo de enfadarse conmigo? Bajé pensando en las duras pero sinceras palabras de mi madre, de acuerdo, necesitaba espacio y equivocarme para aprender de esos errores, lo que ella entendía perfectamente, la cabeza hueca era yo al tropezar de nuevo con la piedra Cullen.

—Hey, Bells, ¿todo bien? —preguntó alegremente Emmett abrazando a Rosalie.

—Antes del portazo todo bien —Rose levantó una ceja como sólo ella sabe hacerlo—. Rompí algo.

—¡Eso es horrible! —exclamó actuando muy bien mi pequeña Alice al escuchar nuestro código secreto—. ¿Te regañaron? —me abrazó comenzando a caminar sin levantar sospechas—. Me vas a contar todo, Isabella.

En el trayecto hacia el interior del instituto le comenté lo de Renée, la reacción de Edward y lo que yo pensaba. Quedó un momento con su boca abierta sin creer lo que decía, movió la cabeza despejándose y balbuceó antes de hablar. Era tan extraña.

—Sólo es una suposición y necesito que me aconsejes o algo, no que tartamudees como si te hubiera dicho un plan para conquistar el mundo.

—Sí, o sea no, es que Bella —suspiró y me tomó por los hombros—. Oíste lo que acabas de decir, ¿verdad? ¿Sobre tu mejor amigo?

—Sí, lo oí y lo estuve pensando todo el fin de semana —contesté sin entender su confusión—. ¿Por qué preguntas? Yo le encuentro lógica.

—No, no tiene lógica, no tiene sentido, nada de nada —se detuvo en seco mirando por encima de mi hombro—. Nos vemos luego, y no saques conclusiones apresuradas, porque estás equivocada.

Se despidió y antes de voltear unas manos abrazaban mi cintura. A un toque podía decirle que sí a todo, pero estaba trabajando en ello, no debía ser tan _sumisa_.

—Siento lo de antes, no quería que te molestaras —se disculpó susurrando en mi oído.

Comenzaba a caer de nuevo, recostándome en su pecho, cerrando los ojos y suspirando como una tonta niñita enamorada hasta las patas. Carraspeé volviendo a la realidad, porque no estaba enamorada hasta ese punto, claro que no.

—No hay problema —sutilmente me solté de él.

Bueno, se dio cuenta.

—¿No puedo abrazarte? —preguntó seriamente sin tocarme.

—Llegaremos tarde.

—Espera —me sujetó del brazo antes de siquiera moverme, siempre le sostuve la mirada y nunca me intimidaron sus intensos ojos verdes, pero por esta vez le rehuí—. Mírame —ordenó dándose cuenta otra vez, al no hacerlo apretó su agarre—. Mírame —repitió obteniendo mi atención—. Vas a decirme qué te pasa.

—No pasa nada —mentí sabiendo que empezaba a desesperarme—. ¿Podemos irnos, por favor?

—No quiero esto —dijo apuntándome y después a él mismo—, no quiero que te alejes sin saber por qué, Bella, ya pasamos esa etapa, ¿recuerdas? —asentí sintiendo mis ojos arder—. Entonces… sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, necesito saberlo.

¿Cómo podría no haber roto el tercer código? ¿Cambiándome de instituto? No, no hay más institutos en Forks. ¿Mudándonos? Tampoco, Charlie tenía su trabajo aquí. ¿Ignorándolo? Bueno, eso pasó y no funcionó.

Genial, gracias destino.

Lo abracé fuertemente recordando el fin de semana y mis múltiples análisis sobre nosotros:

Él sabe que siento algo más que una amistad.

Él sabe que no podría enojarme por sus besos y se aprovecha de eso.

Él sabe que aunque tenga novia, ligues, yo siempre estaré al final de cada término de «relación» para seguir siendo Bella, su mejor amiga a la cual puede besar o pasar el día.

Él sabe que no lo esperaré por siempre y terminaré hartándome.

Él sabe que eso último ya está pasando.

—¿Me vas a decir? —preguntó acariciando mi cabello y dejando un suave beso en mi cabeza.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que pasa —murmuré contra su pecho—, y sabes también por qué Renée está así de pesada.

Lo sentí suspirar, mamá había sido muy directa con sus comentarios la primera vez que Edward fue a mi casa al terminar con Jessica: «Volviste, siempre es bueno tener una última opción, ¿no?» o la que hizo que cada vez que iba me esperara afuera: «Debes estar muy aburrido para venir por mi hija, ¿hace cuánto que la dejaste de lado? Ah, claro, Bella siempre estará para ti.» Eso hizo que se alejaran completamente.

—Me odia.

—No te odia —él me separó un poco para verme y levantar una ceja—. De acuerdo, no le simpatizas del todo, pero no te odia.

—No quiero pensar qué pasaría si lo hiciera —masculló haciendo una mueca, le fruncí el ceño y besó mi frente—. Vamos a clases, ya llegamos tarde.

La mañana pasó sin problemas hasta la última hora donde nuestra maestra de psicología ideó un plan para entretenernos y poder conocernos mejor. ¡Sí!, genial plan.

—Ya que estamos cerca de navidad y tendrán unos días para poder disfrutar en familia, haremos el famoso juego del Amigo Secreto —le pidió a Mike Newton su gorra y la dejó encima de su escritorio—. No sólo ustedes jugarán, chicos, sino toda la escuela, así que no pongan esas caras, será divertido.

—¿Se pueden cambiar los papeles si no nos gusta la persona que nos tocó?

—La idea es que si no te gusta esa persona aprendas al menos a conocerla por sus gustos, Lauren —respondió la maestra moviendo la gorra—. No pueden verlos hasta que todos tengan uno.

—Por mi suerte obviamente me tocará tu ex —susurré viendo cómo Alice sacaba un papelito toda emocionada.

—Existe el soborno, y si te toca ya lo cambiaremos —dijo Edward a mi lado como si fuera una nimiedad que tuviera que regalarle algo a Jessica.

—Podría cambiártelo a ti en ese caso —mi tono no fue el más amable y alzó una ceja divertido.

—Vamos, Bella, tu turno —revolví dentro de la gorra y pedí que fuera alguien muy conocido.

Al tener cada uno el estúpido papel, la maestra nos hizo abrirlos y pidió que fuera secreto, no comentar ni poner caras raras. De acuerdo, aquí voy.

_Jessica._

Me odian. Los dioses me odian, en serio que sí. Guardé el papel arrugándolo en el proceso. Es que mi mala suerte ya es demasiada.

—¿Tan mal? —preguntó Jasper cuando íbamos a almorzar. Asentí—. ¿Mujer? —volví a afirmar—. Sólo puede ser J…

—Silencio —le ordené molesta—. Aparte de que debo regalarle algo de su gusto, cuando se lo entregue debo sonreír y fingir que me cae muy bien cuando en verdad en estos momentos deseo… ¡argh! Maldito juego.

Estábamos en la fila de la cafetería y unas porristas que iban antes que nosotros me miraron como si estuviera loca, y mal día para eso, porque estoy de muy mal humor.

—Qué miran, avancen.

—Tranquila, fiera —rió Rose desde atrás.

_Respira, todo estará bien, calma_, me dije mentalmente tomando de mi jugo. No puede ser tan difícil llevar mi tolerancia a su máximo exponente cuando le entregue el regalo a Jessica. Eso podría ser lo que necesita mi ex amiga —si es que fue alguna vez una amiga— para darse cuenta de que no soy _tan_ rencorosa en cuanto a Edward.

Edward es el problema, ¡cómo no descubrirlo antes, qué tonta!

—Bells —la voz de Rose me sacó de mis pensamientos sarcásticos y le presté atención—, podemos cambiar si quieres, sería realmente feliz si pudiera vengarme de Stanley —sonrió y supe que ya maquinaba un perfecto plan.

—No —se hizo un silencio y me quedaron viendo extrañados—. Esto es por algo y gracias, Rose, pero puedo con ello.

—Eres mi orgullo —exclamó Alice llevándose una mano a su corazón y viéndome tiernamente—. Rose, me decepciona tu vena vengativa.

—Quién habla —replicó ella.

Mientras discutían y Jasper sólo rodaba sus ojos y terminaba su comida, aparecieron Emmett y Edward con sus bandejas. Éste último se sentó a mi lado y me miró inquiriendo lo que no iba a decirle. Le di una mala mirada y acabé con mi jugo dejando unas papas sin servir. Mi gran apetito tampoco estaba de humor.

—¿Bella? —otra vez interrumpiéndome—. Isabella, tenemos clases, levántate.

Observé que la hora de almuerzo ya había acabado y los estudiantes iban a sus salones apresurados. En nuestra mesa sólo estábamos Edward y yo, lo que llevó a la lamentable pregunta.

—¿No vas a decirme? —inquirió siguiéndome por el pasillo a nuestra clase de español—. Vamos, Bella, entre nosotros no hay secretos.

—Aunque no lo creas, cada persona tiene sus propios secretos que no quiere ni puede confesar, incluso si se trata de su mejor amigo.

—Pero yo no soy sólo tu mejor amigo —insistió adelantándose y deteniéndose delante de mío—. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Dios, en serio que a veces deseaba mandarlo a la...

—No lo sé, dime tu qué somos, aún no lo tengo claro —dije sarcásticamente golpeando mi mentón como si lo pensara.

—Mejores amigos —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Traté de no expresar lo que esa respuesta me causó.

—Bien, amigos entonces —afirmé pasándolo y yendo al salón.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, esa no era la respuesta —dijo tomando mi brazo y di un pesado suspiro—. No sé qué hacer contigo, Bella.

Mierda, como si fuera tan difícil ser sincero con tu mejor amiga sabiendo lo que ella siente por ti.

—Yo te diré lo que _no_ tienes que hacer: déjate de juegos conmigo y quizás nuestra amistad pueda salvarse.

Último día de clases antes de esas mini vacaciones. La semana no fue como esperaba, empezando porque lo último que nos dijimos Edward y yo fue un frío «adiós» cuando me llevó de regreso a casa el lunes. ¿Decirle que dejara de jugar conmigo fue pasarse demasiado? Rose me dijo que había hecho bien, «no vas a esperarlo por siempre, tiene que darse cuenta el muy idiota lo que tiene que hacer», no así Alice, ella realmente se molestó.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté cansada cuando la vi llegar después de estacionarme a un lado de Rose—. Si vienes con tus sermones y a pelear no tengo ánimos.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó con preocupación, asentí rápidamente y cerré los ojos al sentir una punzada en mi cabeza—. No, no estás nada bien.

—Estoy bien, Alice —le dije cansinamente—. Sólo quiero que el día ya acabe.

—Quería disculparme —asentí afirmativamente, ni siquiera estaba molesta con ella—. Eso no significa que me arrepienta de lo que te dije, sólo me disculpo por la manera en que lo expresé, no fue lindo.

—De acuerdo.

Sentía mi cabeza a punto de explotar. Pasé la semana sin hablar con Edward, de hecho él no me hablaba y yo no iba a ser la primera en intentar arreglar algo que sabía que no tenía la culpa. Por qué el amor debía sentir culpa.

—¿Vas a hablar con él? —preguntó con una mirada esperanzadora, cuando los ojitos brillan.

—No tengo nada que decirle, Alice.

Vi su decepción, pero rápidamente cambió de tema, un tema que hacía mi mal humor aún más malo: Amiga secreta. Le dije a Renée que necesitaba comprarle algo a Jessica para un juego «¡súper divertido!» del instituto. Para mi sorpresa, me dijo que tenía guardado todos los regalos que Jessica me había hecho cuando éramos amigas.

—¿Por qué los tienes guardados? —quise saber al ver la caja llena de cosas.

—No creí que su amistad se acabara completamente, después de darme cuenta que no volverían ni a hablarse, olvidé esto.

Dentro había de todo un poco, no estaba segura si era una muy buena idea re-regalarle algo de esa caja, o completa, pero después de pensarlo, quizás cortar de raíz cualquier relación que haya tenido con ella podría funcionar para apaciguar el ambiente. O volverlo peor. El caso es que si lo hago, no será con una mala intención, creo que eso vale.

No hablar con Edward, ni siquiera dar el saludo, era algo realmente incómodo porque me llevaba a recordar la época en donde él y Jessica eran novios. No era tan agradable volver ahí o escuchar como si hubiese sido ese mismo día que tu mejor amigo, del que ya sabes, sentías más que amistad, salía con tu de repente ex amiga.

—¿Estás saliendo con Jessica? —le había preguntado nada más llegar al instituto un lunes.

—Bella… —la sonrisa con que siempre me recibía desapareció en medio segundo—. No es nada serio, te lo iba a comentar an…

—Pues ya no es necesario, gracias —me di la vuelta intentando controlar todas esas malditas emociones adolescentes.

—Espera —dijo siguiéndome, aceleré el paso—. Bella, por favor —agarró mi brazo para detenerme—. Hey, te lo iba a decir hoy —dijo frente a mí un poco desesperado—. No somos novios, sólo nos estamos conociendo un poco más.

—Quizás conociendo sus amígdalas con tu lengua —repliqué secamente—. Escucha, no me interesa si la estás conociendo o no, me declaró la guerra hace tres años y ahora tú vas y sales con ella, Edward. ¿Sabes todo lo que ha dicho de mí o las veces que se mete conmigo por nada?

—Lo sé, pero quizás deje de meterse contigo ahora.

Vaya.

—Claro, como ahora están juntos y tú _eras_ mi amigo, quizás me deje en paz ya que no estorbo —le dije seriamente—. Mamá vendrá por mí hoy, seguro que alguien más puede llevarte a tu casa.

Quise darme la vuelta para dejar de verle la cara y encerrarme en el baño a llorar como estúpida, pero me retuvo nuevamente.

—¿Estás terminando nuestra amistad? —preguntó con sorpresa. Me encogí de hombros y asentí—. No seas inmadura, Bella, no puedes decidir dejar de ser mi amiga por salir con Jessica.

—Obsérvame, Cullen.

Hoy sería la entrega de los regalos en clase de psicología y luego podíamos irnos, lo que era excelente, mi cabeza latía y sentía que en algún momento iba a explotar. No sé si era por mi pelea con Edward, por ser diciembre y coger gripe o si era por tener tantas cosas en la mente y estresarme. Puede que sea por todas esas cosas y más.

Decidí ir a la tienda y comprar una caja de regalo color plateado, por lo que sé, a Jessica le sigue gustando ese color y quería hacer las cosas bien, si funcionaba me aplaudiría y si no también, el intento igual valía. Adentro estaban todos los regalos, pulseras, dibujos, cartas, notas, una pañoleta, un peluche que era realmente lindo, dos velas con formas, colores y olores, un porta retrato sin foto, porque obviamente la boté hace años, y una cadena de la amistad. Todo hermosamente ordenado dentro de esa linda cajita amarrada con una cinta roja. La verdad es que esperaba que esto cerrara ese pasado tan amargo de una buena vez.

Me senté al rincón de la ventana y Rose con Jasper a mi lado, ella me observó un momento y luego sentí una mano en mi frente.

—Tienes fiebre, Bella —dijo preocupada.

—Lo suponía —contesté sin ánimos—. Mi cabeza me mata.

—¿Vamos a la enfermería por algo? —preguntó y moví mi cabeza, mala idea.

—Ya nos vamos, sólo necesito dormir, Rose.

La maestra empezó con Alice, porque si no era ella primero quizás moriría de emoción ante la espera. Tuvo que pasar al frente del salón y decir quién era su amigo/a.

—Mi amiga secreta es… —paseó la mirada por nuestros compañeros y dijo—: Rosalie.

Ya eran dos emocionadas, quedan menos. A Rose le tocó darle su regalo a Lauren, ella a Jessica, y ésta a Emmett.

—Me tocó una mujer, que es mi amiga, así que… Bella —dijo con una sonrisita tierna.

Me levanté con todo ese dolor punzando y me acerqué a él para abrazarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Sí —me separé de él sosteniendo su regalo, tomé el mío de entre los que quedaban en la mesa de la maestra y con un suspiro miré a la clase—. Mi amiga secreta es… —punzada en la cabeza—, emmh —tuve que pestañear varias veces al mirar borroso—, es Jessica.

Oí ciertos «uuh» y «oops» mientras veía a Jessica pararse e ir adelante. Le entregué la caja o eso creo, porque me vino un mareo y vi muchos puntitos negros mientras alguien me sujetaba.

—Bella…

La voz de Jessica tenía un tono de preocupación, quise pensar sobre eso un poco más, pero sentí ese mareo otra vez. Me sujetaron, esta vez mi cuerpo reaccionó diferente, conocía la sensación.

—La llevaré a la enfermería —dijo Edward cargándome en sus brazos.

Cerré mis ojos por el cansancio.

—Quédense aquí hasta que vuelva —oí decir a la maestra.

El movimiento mientras él caminaba me molestaba, quería acostarme y dormir y que nada me tocara el cuerpo, me dolía todo.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó la voz de una mujer—. Déjala en la camilla.

—Creo que es gripe —oí decir a Edward—. Llegó con mal aspecto hoy.

—Pues habrá que llamar a su madre —dijo la maestra—. No puede quedarse sin atención médica más tiempo.

—Le tomaré la temperatura mientras llaman.

Renée me llevó a mi cuarto y me dio los medicamentos como si aún fuera una niña, no me quejaba, no me podía ni mi brazo. La Dra. Cullen me ordenó reposo y mucho líquido, le dijo a mamá que si la fiebre no bajaba me llevara de nuevo al hospital, cosa que no iba a pasar, mi calentura iba a desaparecer, de eso sí o sí.

—Vendré en un rato a verte —susurró mientras cubría mi frente con un paño húmedo—. Descansa, cariño.

Desperté y afuera ya era de noche, traté de ver la hora en mi celular pero era un gran esfuerzo darme la vuelta hacia la mesita de noche. Estar enferma era un asco, literalmente, mi cabello estaba sucio por la transpiración. Toda yo lo estaba.

—Oh, estás despierta.

Mamá entró y encendió la lámpara, tomó mi temperatura mientras me daba mi medicamento. Qué rica y deliciosa es el agua.

—No tienes fiebre —dijo llenándome otra vez el vaso—. ¿Tienes hambre? Hice sopa, quizás mañana puedas comer un poco más.

Me ayudó a sentarme un poco en la cama, supongo que vio lo incómoda que estaba con mi cabello, porque se fue y volvió con el cepillo. Me amarró el pelo y se lo agradecí, mientras no me rozara con el cuello todo bien.

—¿Puedo bajar a comer?

—No, te traeré la bandeja.

—¿Puedo respirar?

—Eres tan graciosa.

Le sonreí y me miró divertida, fue en busca de la sopa y mi estómago gruñón despertó, no quería sopa, ¿a quién le gusta la sopa? Tomé mi celular para ver la hora y en la pantalla aparecían mensajes de texto. Alice, Rose y Edward. Mis amigas preguntaban cómo estaba y que diera señales de vida. Bueno, _respiro_.

**Desperté de mi sueño febril profundo. Y no fue con un beso.**

El mensaje de Edward… no me sentía en condiciones de responderle.

**Mejórate, pequeña, espero verte pronto. Besos.**

No le respondas, Bella, no lo hagas, no seas tonta, estás débil, contrólate. Dejé el teléfono y esperé a mamá, en la mañana quizás mi mente trabajaría un poco mejor que ahora. Y cuando esté limpia, claro, todo es mejor si estás limpia.

—Es lunes, Bella —comentó Charlie en el desayuno, metí otra cucharada de cereal en mi boca—. ¿No quieres salir a ver a tus amigos?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No quiero contagiarlos —estúpida excusa, lo sé.

—Quizás el aire fresco ayude a llevarse los bichos de la gripe —él quería que saliera. A qué se debía eso, Jefe Swan.

—¿Quieres librarte de mí, papá? Porque no sé si sabes, pero está nevando —le apunté la ventana—, y estoy saliendo de una gripe horrible —tosí exageradamente—. Tú quieres que recaiga.

—¿Es por Edward?

No, madre, no vayas por ahí, por favor, tú no.

—¿Qué ocurre con Edward? —inquirió papá.

Le di una mirada a Renée para nada simpática. _¿Ves lo que provocas?_

—Están peleados —dijo ella. _Qué te pasa, mamá_—. ¿Te ha llamado?

—No, no me ha llamado desde que me obligaste a decirle que no podía venir más por mí —le respondí tranquilamente y con mi tono de dulzura falso y cariñoso—. ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta, mami?

—¿Qué tiene de malo que venga por ella? —indagó Charlie sin darse cuenta de nada—. Son amigos, Renée.

—No son amigos —replicó ella seriamente. _Qué dijiste_—. No lo son, Bella —repitió ante mi mirada incrédula—. Un amigo no te _besa_ todas las mañanas —maldita sea, Renée, avergüénzame más, por favor—. No me agrada, no me gustó ver a mi única hija llorar y sufrir por él ya que es muy estúpido para darse cuenta lo que tiene en frente, pero admito que si no hace algo pronto lo voy a patear, y no será su trasero.

Luego de eso no hubo mucha conversación referente a Edward y salir de casa. Que mamá quiera que él haga algo como declararme su amor quiere decir que soy bastante obvia. Genial, Bella, tan _chica_ que eres. Subí a mi cuarto para volver a acostarme, no quería hacer nada, mi ánimo cayó en picada… se esfumó. Puf.

Rose me mandó un mensaje, estaba arriba del que no quise abrir y llegó en la mañana por parte de Edward, otra vez traté de controlarme.

**Bella, ¿algo nuevo? ¿Has hablado con Edward? Emmett me dijo que no le contestas los mensajes. ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? Te quiero.**

Volví hacia atrás del mensaje para ver el aún no leído mensaje de mi idiota amigo por el que estaba enamorada, Edward Cullen. Respiré hondo, me relajé, no estrés, nada de nada. Me dispuse a contestarle a Rosalie.

**«Dime qué hago con respecto a ti. ¿Hay alguna manera, decir algo y no separarnos? Porque esto tarda mucho en llegar.»**

**Igual te quiero, RoseRose.**

Ya que faltaba para la hora de almuerzo, me obligué a dormir. No es que haya durado demasiado, porque mi celular vibraba y ese bendito sonidito que hacía me molestaba. _Edward llamando_. No, no, no, no me hagas esto, no puedo contestarle si estoy dormida. Lo dejé vibrar.

Llamó otra vez como a las cuatro de la tarde, lo dejé llegar al buzón de voz.

Mientras veía televisión en mi habitación llegó un mensaje. Era Rose.

**No entres en pánico, pero ¿creo que enviaste un mensaje por error? Primera vez que le reviso el celular a Emmett, Bella, todo por ti… **

**Edward leyó algo sobre una frase y quiere hablar contigo. Por favor dime qué pasa, Swan. **

OH, NO. OH, NO. OH, NO. NO.

Revisé el maldito mensaje mientras sentía un pánico y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía oírlo. No podía haber sido tan estúpida, esto se supone que a la gente no le pasa, esto pasa en las películas y novelas, no a mí.

Mi mensaje fue enviado a Edward.

Él lo leyó.

Quiere hablar conmigo.

Este es el momento en que salgo por la ventana, tomo un autobús, un avión, un barco, un tren, un camello y desaparezco de la tierra en algún lugar inhóspito y solitario sin nadie alrededor para morir de estúpida yo sola, ¿cierto?

Cierto.

—UUUUGH. TE ODIO.

No hablé con nadie. De hecho, apagué mi celular y me volví toda una niña de casa de la década de mi abuela donde se sentaban a aprender a coser, tejer y estar en familia. Charlie me miraba diciendo «qué es lo que le pasa a esa hija mía», y Renée estaba como «prefiero a esa hija que salía con ese amiguito en vez de esta», y yo no, yo sólo quería que nadie tocara el timbre de la puerta. Nadie como Edward Cullen, por ejemplo.

No es que no quiera hablar con él, la verdad es que me asusta un poco lo que quiera decirme, porque en serio, ¿tuve que equivocarme de mensaje para que se diera cuenta o qué pasa, universo? He esperado muchos años, ¿eh? Sí, me estoy quejando, quiero hacer berrinche, sí.

—¿Bella? —me llamó mamá desde el piso de abajo. Salí a la escalera—. Voy a comprar cosas que faltan para la cena de navidad, ¿quieres ir?

—Claro, espera… —tomé mi abrigo y bajé las escaleras clocándome el gorro—. ¿Dónde iremos?

—Seattle.

—¿En serio? —pregunté extrañada—. Queda lejos.

—Faltan muchas cosas, por ejemplo regalos, ¿ya compraste los tuyos? —decía mientras tomaba las llaves del auto y salíamos a la calle—. En Port Angeles ya no queda nada.

Al menos es de mañana, porque nos esperan unas tres horas y un poco más de viaje hacia la ciudad. Si íbamos escuchando música y evitando una conversación sobre cierta persona iría todo bien, así que lo primero que hice fue encender la radio.

—Qué manera de callarme —bromeó cuando le subí el volumen—. Bien, entendí el punto.

Tocamos temas importantes como el regalo para papá, un préstamo para que comprara regalos, el que no le pagaría porque no tengo trabajo y ella sabe, y por supuesto la cena que era mañana. Sé que es una fecha familiar y la mayoría de la población humana lo celebraba como algo importante, pero no me agradaban mucho estas fiestas, sólo me gustaban porque no había que ir a clases, y los regalos. Nada más.

—¿No quieres nada? Si ves algo que te guste debes decirme.

Renée era una entusiasta innata, Alice y ella se llevaban tan, pero tan bien.

—Sí, te diré, quizás el _iPhone 6_ sea una opción.

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —preguntó sin darle importancia y caminando hacia el centro comercial—. ¿Lo quieres?

Oh, no.

—Mamá, estaba bromeando, ¿de acuerdo? Jamás te pediría un estúpido iPhone.

—Oh… —me quedó viendo como si se preguntara «por qué mi hija es tan extraña»—. Entonces tendré que elegir un regalo yo sola.

Eran las tres de la tarde y llevábamos muchas bolsas de regalos y ropa y lo que se supone que una mujer en un centro comercial y con una tarjeta de crédito compra. Ya tenía hambre, así que encaminé a mi compulsiva madre hacia los locales de comida, no estaba repleto de gente, pero demoramos unos minutos en encontrar una mesa. Claro que el día iba muy bien para que terminara igual.

—Esme Cullen nos hace señas —dijo mamá mirando hacia ella y saludando—. Vienen para acá…

—¿Con quién anda? —crucé los dedos sin querer mirar.

—Edward.

Ay, no. Bienvenida al purgatorio, Isabella.

—Hola —saludó Esme con su maternal sonrisa—. Disculpen que lleguemos así, pero no encontramos mesa, ¿les molestaría si las acompañamos?

No podías decirle que no a ella, de verdad que era tan buena, compasiva y cariñosa que negarle algo era como un sacrilegio. Por supuesto la invitamos a sentarse, y claro que se sentó al lado de mi adorada madre, lo que dejaba a Edward y a mí lado a lado.

Qué apetito tengo ahora.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? —me preguntó ella—. Tienes buen aspecto comparado a días atrás.

—La sopa arregla todo —le contesté bromeando.

—¿Tampoco te gusta la sopa? Con Edward perdí la pelea, no hay manera que pueda tomarla —comentó con una sonrisita, se giró hacia mamá—. ¿Van a ir a pedir? Podemos esperar hasta que regresen.

—Oh, no es necesario, con Bella siempre pedimos lo mismo, iré yo, ellos pueden quedarse aquí —sugirió levantándose—. Ya volvemos —tan sutil, madre, gracias.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, él no había dicho nada desde que llegó y ni siquiera lo miré ni lo saludé. Me recosté en la silla, crucé mis pies debajo de la mesa y llevé mis manos a los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Todo en mí era «por favor no trates de hablarme.»

—No contestas mis llamadas.

Qué buena frase para romper el silencio. No levanté mi cabeza, así que él se giró hacia mí y de verdad que _sentí_ su mirada muy fuertemente.

—¿No vamos a hablar? —indagó con tono serio—. Bella, debemos conversar en algún momento.

—Quizás el momento no sea este —repliqué cortante y sin cambiar mi posición. La mesa era tan interesante de ver.

—¿Cuándo? —oí un poco de alivio en su voz—. ¿Hoy?

—Después de Navidad sería mejor.

—No.

—Como quieras.

—Es en serio, Bella.

—¿Y yo no soy seria?

—Eres tan testaruda.

No volvimos a hablar y creo que Esme se dio cuenta que algo pasaba, no era normal que dos mejores amigos ni se miraran ni hablaran en más de media hora. Al momento de irnos ocurrió algo bastante interesante y conspiratorio. No quiero pensar mal de mi madre ni de la Dra. Cullen, pero no podía pensar bien de ellas ahora.

—Renée tiene que pasar al supermercado igual que yo —nos decía mientras tomábamos todas las bolsas que andábamos trayendo—. ¿Por qué no se van en el auto y nosotras nos vamos juntas? No tienen que esperarnos, pueden irse antes.

Madre, por favor, no me dejes aquí, ¡llévame contigo, somos familia!

—Deben estar cansados tantas horas caminando —intervino Renée traicionándome—. Vamos a dejar las bolsas al auto y luego pueden irse.

Ellas caminaron hasta el estacionamiento como si fueran mejores amigas desde el jardín de infantes. No quería hablar con él, no quería que me dijera todo lo que iba a decirme, al menos no hoy… ni nunca. Ugh, sí quería, pero era cobarde, por lo tanto prefería irme en taxi o avión, o a caballo, en cualquier cosa.

Se despidieron de nosotros yéndose en el auto de mamá, Edward comenzó a caminar hacia el jeep de su madre, pensé en correr hacia la calle y parar un taxi, luego razoné y me di cuenta que no llevaba dinero. Lo seguí.

El Edward antiguo, mi amigo, no me habría abierto la puerta porque no me gustaba perder el tiempo, pero este Edward Cullen estaba sosteniendo la puerta del copiloto para mí. Bueno, no diré nada.

—_De nada_ —dijo cerrándola.

Me molestaba que hicieran eso y él obviamente lo sabía.

—¿Intentas algo? —le pregunté cuando salíamos al tráfico.

—Para nada.

Ahí estaba ese tonito. Ese maldito tono de voz que hacía que su actitud me molestara tanto. Era como «no intento nada, Bella, qué podría intentar, no imagines cosas.» Tan falso. Él hacía que quisiera gritarle justo en este momento.

—Odio ese tono —le dije mirando por la ventana—. Y nos quedan tres horas juntos, así que evita hablarme si vas a estar en esa actitud.

—Disculpa si te molesto —otra vez.

—¡Deja de hablarme así! —exclamé mirándolo—. No te hagas la víctima.

—No lo hago, Bella.

—Sí lo haces, estás haciéndome sentir mal cuando todo esto es tu culpa —repliqué ahora sintiendo una tristeza llegar a mi cuerpo—. No me hables.

—Tu problema es que no quieres escuchar, cada vez que pasa algo prefieres alejarte de todo y no escuchar razones —no le respondí—. Cuando pasó lo de Jessica hiciste lo mismo.

—No me hables sobre eso, realmente no quieres entrar en ese tema —le advertí enojándome. No podía simplemente traer eso de vuelta.

—Sé que la jodí, Bella, sé que fue una estupidez intentar salir con ella y te lo expliqué —siguió hablando, yo quería ponerle un bozal—. Resolvimos todo cuando decidiste conversar. Deberías hacer lo mismo ahora.

—No resolvimos todo porque eres un idiota que no se da cuenta que lo que su estúpida mejor amiga siente por él —me estaba exaltando y sabía que mis lágrimas ya venían—. Si ha pasado todo esto es porque tú lo quisiste así.

—Yo no quería que la persona que más me importa me aleje de ella otra vez —se defendió—. Quizás sí fui un idiota, pero no estoy ciego, sé perfectamente lo que sientes por mí, ¿de acuerdo? No soy tan estúpido.

—¿En serio? ¿No eres _tan_ estúpido? ¿Por eso no has hecho nada en todo este tiempo? ¿Sabes que estoy enamorada de ti y sigues como si nada porque no eres estúpido? —realmente estaba tan enfadada que quería llorar de frustración—. Edward, ¡eres el idiota más grande del maldito mundo!

Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido. Por qué te fijaste en él, Bella, por qué tu mejor amigo, por qué no guardaste tus sentimientos que obviamente a él no le importan para otra persona, por qué sigues siendo tan tonta.

No quería llorar, odiaba llorar, más frente a alguien y mucho más frente al causante de esas lágrimas.

—No llores… —no me hables suavemente—. Intento ser sincero contigo porque no quiero que estemos así de distanciados, pequeña.

Diantres, no, no me llames así, maldito estúpido, no uses esa palabra.

—¿Te gusto?

Wow, ¿qué se te metió en la lengua y por qué justo ahora?

—Sí —respondió él y pude ver de reojo una pequeña sonrisa—. Mucho.

Asentí.

—¿Me quieres?

Diablos, Isabella, tu mente y tu lengua han dejado de ser amigas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te quiero, Bella —y su tono no dejó discusión—. Muchísimo.

No dijimos nada más hasta la entrada de Forks, nos mantuvimos en un ambiente en tregua y de música hasta que él habló. No sé si quería seguir una pelea, arreglar las cosas o hacerme sentir mal.

—¿No me vas a hacer más preguntas?

—No.

—No me vas a dar opciones —su tono era entre divertido y exasperado—. De acuerdo.

De repente se estacionó a la orilla del camino nevado. Aún había un poco de claridad a esta hora, así que no me sentía tan fuera de mi zona de confort en medio de carretera y árboles… y nada más alrededor. Apagó el motor y giró su cuerpo hacia mí. Me gustaba mirarlo, sobre todo a sus lindos ojos, pero en este momento eso me haría mal ya que, bueno, mi lengua tiene vida propia y está sin filtro.

—Vas a escucharme, no me interrumpirás y tratarás de frenar tus ansias de golpearme —no fue pregunta ni petición, era una orden.

—Ya…

Dio un suspiro preparándose para decir lo que podría romper mi corazón completamente, o lo que podría hacer que mi corazón volviera a estar bien.

—Me gustabas antes de estar con Jessica, y no quería que me gustaras ni sentir algo por ti porque eras mi mejor amiga, no quería arruinar nada contigo, Bella, siempre has sido muy importante en mi vida, lo sabes. Así que pensé que estar con ella me haría dejar de pensar en ti y en las ganas de abrazarte y quizás dejaría esas ansias de besarte —sonrió un poco—, pero cuando dejaste de hablarme y te enfadaste tanto al enterarte me di cuenta que tal vez no era el único que empezaba a sentir algo por el otro.

»No quería perderte, pero tampoco deseaba que por las hormonas de la pubertad arruináramos todo intentando algo que podría no acabar bien después. Por eso hice el papel del amigo idiota que no se daba cuenta de nada, pero no pude resistir besarte, Bella, realmente he querido besarte hace tantos años…

No me miraba a mí sino a mis labios. Podría razonar y comprender esto después, ¿cierto? Como que en este instante yo quiero hacer su deseo realidad. Sin pensarlo más me quité el cinturón de seguridad y puede que me haya lanzado hacia él con muchas ansias. La diferencia entre un pequeño besito que recibía todas las mañanas y el que sus labios y los míos se presionaran fuertemente era «Oh, San Besín, por qué no lo hicimos antes.» Enredé mis manos en su cabello y alguien hizo un pequeño ruido de satisfacción, probablemente yo, y no perdí más tiempo porque llevo años esperando esto, abrí sus labios con mi lengua y juro que me separé de él no porque quisiera, sino porque fue demasiado. Oh, maldito tentador.

—No habíamos terminado… —su voz era más ronca, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y no dejaba de tocar mi cintura—. Ven aquí.

Su mano en mi nuca me atrajo hacia él y otra vez nuestros labios chocaron, fuimos directo al asunto importante, su lengua tocaba la mía y desde ese momento pasé a ser completamente de él. Mordió mis labios, los acarició y volvió a morderlos, no me había sentido _tan_ bien en tanto tiempo. Era normal tener una necesidad de algo más, ¿verdad? Porque la tenía justo ahora.

—Suficiente… —susurró sobre mis labios deteniendo todo.

—Por qué —sonó a un quejido ya que lo fue.

—Sabes el por qué.

Podría ser porque aún no acabábamos de hablar o porque probablemente terminaríamos manoseándonos en el jeep de su madre. Quizás es la primera.

—Entonces habla —ordené.

—Pequeña mandona —sonrió y me besó otra vez suavemente—. Quiero estar contigo, como novio e ir a buscarte a tu casa para salir a alguna parte o simplemente besarnos en el auto —no quería sonreír en un momento serio, pero él estropeaba todo—. El mensaje que enviaste por error me dio como patada en el estómago, Bella, temí perderte de tantas formas —acarició mi mejilla mirándome dolido, luego como si estuviera avergonzado preguntó—: ¿Me perdonas por ser el idiota más grande del maldito mundo?

Asentí sin pensarlo. Qué podría perdonarle si jamás ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar con la verdad ni con los sentimientos en la mano. Tal vez ambos fuimos unos idiotas, y tal vez ese mensaje no había sido un error después de todo.

—Seguirás siendo un tonto y puede que peleemos un poco —le dije como respuesta—, pero te amo —me dio esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba— y tendré que aprender a escuchar y puede que nos volvamos locos… pero te amo, Edward.

—Como yo te amo a ti, pequeña Bella.

Ya no necesitaba intentar que él se diera cuenta qué debía hacer con nosotros, ni que me dijera qué hacer con respecto a todo esto_,_ mi deseo de:_ estoy cansada de tanta conversación, muéstrame algo real_, se había cumplido de una manera tal cual nosotros éramos, perfectamente imperfectos.

* * *

Cuando debes hacer trabajos y estudiar, claramente otras cosas son más interesantes. Es mi primer OS, sanito, con un Edward y Bella bien adolescentes.

Espero que comenten y sino que al menos no los haya aburrido tanto, lo siento.

Saludos enormes.


End file.
